


I Just Want You To Feel Okay

by JamesAeza



Series: I can’t stop writing Intrulogical, send help [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Caring, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Logic | Logan Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Self-Care, M/M, Morally Neutral Deceit | Janus Sanders, Pain, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesAeza/pseuds/JamesAeza
Summary: Logan regulates himself using pain, until Remus puts a stop to it.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: I can’t stop writing Intrulogical, send help [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837507
Comments: 10
Kudos: 196





	I Just Want You To Feel Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Logan is such a dumbass but he's my dumbass. I hope you enjoy this low-effort fic.

“Janus?” Logan called softly. There was something odd in his voice, like anticipation, or maybe fear. 

Janus was there within seconds, Logan whipping around to find him already seated on his bed. He lazily inspected his gloves. “I nearly thought you’d forgotten.”

Logan sighed. “I wish,” he whispered, seating himself in his usual chair. Janus moved quickly into position, placing the cuff around Logan’s arm, a bit like a well practiced dance. 

“Are you sure this is what you want?”

“You ask that every day. Of course I’m sure.”

“How many?” he asked quietly. 

“Eleven.” 

Janus nearly froze. Eleven was more than he’d ever asked for before. But he knew the reason he did this. If he didn’t help, Logan would find a much worse, much more dangerous way to punish himself for his mistakes. 

He squeezed his eyes shut before activating the machine a solid eleven times.

Fortunately, while causing pain, this method could not cause lasting harm. Logan was smarter than that. He claimed that the pain helped him stay on track, rein himself in, and who was Janus to contradict? He just helped. Silently. 

The reason he’d been asked to help was simple: he could keep a secret, and while Logan was not ashamed of his methods, he was convinced that the others, specifically Patton, would attempt to get him to stop.

He wasn’t sure he could manage without this, so every night he enlisted Janus to hurt him for each mistake made throughout the day. 

Today, however, something went wrong. 

Remus popped right into the middle of his room, loud and annoying as always. “ _ Logi _ ,” he chirped, “I can hear you thinking all the way from  _ my  _ room. What’s going on in that sexy little head of yours- what is happening in here?”

He turned to find Logan sitting in a chair, tense with pain, and Janus operating a machine, clearly the source of said pain. 

“What the  _ fuck? _ ” He muttered, and that was when the two others noticed him. Janus quickly removed the cuff from Logan’s arm. 

“I can explain,” he began, but Remus looked to Logan. Logan sighed. 

“Please do not be angry with him. I requested his assistance.”

“...for what?”

“To hurt me,” he began, quickly backtracking when he saw the rage on Remus’s face. “You don’t need to worry about this, it causes pain but not harm,” he clarified, but Remus’s expression didn’t change. He looked at Janus, who looked decidedly uncomfortable. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” he began. At least Janus had the decency to look ashamed. “He is literally hurting himself, and your reaction is to  _ help him do it _ ?”

Janus coughed. “We all do the best that we can-” 

“ _ Get out! _ ” he screamed. “Get the fuck out, we’re talking about this later, but I need to deal with Logan right now.” 

Janus gave a quick nod and was gone. Remus turned to Logan, who cringed back before noticing there was no longer any fire in his expression. He still shrunk back when Remus stepped forward though. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting. 

One thing he certainly wasn’t expecting was for Remus to kneel down in front of him without even one sexual comment and take Logan’s hands in his, giving him a good once-over. “Are you okay?” He whispered. “Is it bad?”

“I don’t understand,” Logan said uneasily. “There is nothing bad happening?”

That was all he needed to say to find himself in Remus’s crushing, affectionate, protective embrace, something only Roman had experienced before him. He stiffened a little, before realizing that this was the best hug he had ever received. When Remus pulled back, he stared into his eyes. “Can you walk?”

Logan was a little taken aback. “Yes, of course,” he said, confused. He began to stand, but upon stumbling a bit, he found himself scooped up by surprisingly strong arms. 

“Remus, do put me down. I can walk fine.”

He was ignored. While slightly uncomfortable, though, he had to admit that there was something he liked about being held by Remus. He was almost disappointed when he was set down on a bed. “Does it still hurt?” Came that soft voice he almost didn’t recognize. 

“Um… a little,” he admitted. While it was the truth, part of the reason he said it was in the hope that Remus might touch him again. His wish was granted when a figure laid down next to him. 

“Where?” 

“Um, mostly my head and lower back, I suppose.”

He nearly jumped in surprise when he felt large hands on his lower back, massaging it gently. When Remus’s hands brushed his hips, he flushed, sure that as the embodiment of intrusive thoughts, Remus was thinking the same things that were for some odd reason popping into his head. 

When Remus was finished, he felt himself pulled in once again. He simply remained limp, appreciating the warm and secure touch. 

“Logan,” he heard, and stiffened a little for a moment before relaxing. 

“Yes?”

“We’re gonna talk about this later, you know?”

Logan wasn’t sure, but he thought he might be beginning to see why the whole operation had thrown Remus so deeply. “Okay,” he whispered. 

“But for now,” Remus continued, “just… relax. Right now, I just want you to feel okay.”

Against all logic, if he was being completely honest, he’d never felt more okay in his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, finished! Comments mean a lot to me if anyone's willing to drop one.


End file.
